


stranger on the shore.

by redheadedwalker



Series: faith. — a charles xavier collection [1]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2153172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redheadedwalker/pseuds/redheadedwalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«The soft sounds of the violins set them in motion; just gently swaying in small circles around each other. Charles could feel his heartstrings sing along with the warm hum of Erik’s mind dancing around the edges of his soul, embracing it with unspoken affection.»</p>
            </blockquote>





	stranger on the shore.

**Author's Note:**

> — song; Stranger On The Shore by Acker Bilk. —

|      ~      |

The soft sounds of dusk hovered above the still sun-warm surface of Westchester’s gardens; playing an aestival symphony in the early hours of the evening. It had been a particularly mild day; minding that it was the middle of summer, just a fortnight after the last days of July. The estate’s gardens has always been a beautiful sight when the days started to grow warmer; thanks to a loving hand and tender care the bushes and trees were blooming brighter than he had ever seen in many years.

Charles smiled fondly into the glass of darkish honey-coloured scotch he was nursing for a little while now; feeling the pleasant buzz of liquor tickling enticingly at the receiving ends of his mind. The humid air around him intensified the scent of the flowery shrubs and trees nearby; creating an invisible haze to match the cicadas’ drowsy song. Though there was a certain thrill weaving through the steady flow of his heart; a hidden spark igniting his very soul at the mere thought of the surprise he had prepared for tonight.

To the casual observer Westchester Gardens were a place for long, silent walks in the dim afternoon sun, a view to be admired from the shadowy terraces on top of the hill where the house enthroned above the estate. But when you seek the real beauty, the one that is hidden behind the lush trees and oversized bright bushes, you would find it astern of the path; concealed by the wild growth at the edge of the very gardens lay a tiny clearing, surrounded by the protecting arms of an old willow tree.

With the last fiery rays of the golden sundown, Charles got up from the large wooden bench underneath the crown of the white tree, gently placing his empty glass atop the small table a few feet aside from where he sat just a moment ago. A pleasant warmth erupted from his soul, matching the hesitant sizzle of a familiar mind nearby. Charles could feel Erik’s thoughts softly brushing his own in silent confusion, tinged with the distant tickle of joyous anticipation. With a small, private smile he gently opened the lock of the wooden record player that sat beside a crystalline crewet of scotch and a small bowl of cherries Charles had gathered earlier that day by himself; just for tonight. Carefully searching through the small assortment of records in the tiny case right beside it, Charles eventually found what he was looking for. It was a special record he had purchased back in the United Kingdom; keeping it for a special night like this. The pale golden light of the candles Charles had carefully placed on top of the table and around the narrow limits of the clearing, accompanied by the sapphire blue of the approaching night sky, bathed the place in an almost ethereal light. Slowly Charles prepared the record player, before turning around with a blinding smile on his lips.

Just as the first slow, almost hestitant notes of the drowsy clarinet echoed through the quiet of the early night, Erik appeared on the clearing; his eyes wide and beautifully expressive in the dim light of the candles. He hesitantly opened his mouth, but Charles had already crossed the small distance, silencing him with a gentle kiss. His hands had tangled in the soft waves of Erik’s auburn hair, shining fiery in the light of the clearing.

Looking up into Erik’s beautiful greenish blue eyes, Charles hesitantly grabbed his hands, pulling him slowly further into the clearance. With another gentle kiss Charles placed Erik’s hand around his waist; the other still intertwined with Charles’ smaller one. The soft sounds of the violins set them in motion; just gently swaying in small circles around each other. Charles could feel his heartstrings sing along with the warm hum of Erik’s mind dancing around the edges of his soul, embracing it with unspoken affection.

Just when Erik had loosened his grip to spin him around, a soft breeze sang through the leaves and grasses, erupting a sudden flock of fireflies escaping the bushes and trees around them; filling the air like tiny wayward stars. With a swift motion Charles vanquished the distance between him and Erik; closing his eyes in complete ease. Gently touching his forehead with his own, Charles’ lips were over Erik’s again; a single thought projecting over the entire clearing, illuminating every corner inside the hidden realm of their safe haven.

« _I love you. I love you. I love you._ »

|      ~      |


End file.
